Black and Red
by What If Incorporated
Summary: Anthony successfully kills Seamus and lives. How will things between him and Dylan change? Minor spoilers for parts of both Charlie's Angels movies. Rated T for mild language and sexual situations.
1. Roger Corwin's Downtown Penthouse

The hustle and bustle from the penthouse party could easily be heard from the streets outside. Shadowed profiles of many guests passed along the well lit windows. Anthony was leaning casually against the side of the brick wall of the building on the opposite side of the street. His icy blue gaze nonchalantly drifted around the scenery. When a limousine pulled up, he quickly went to the other side of the street and casually slipped in with the crowd of tuxedo clad gentlemen that were exiting the vehicle. Once inside, he took a look around the building. There were many people present, but he had a hunch that none of them were the agents he was supposed to keep an eye out for. Vivian Wood had told him that the agents were three females; Alex, a black haired Asian, Natalie, a blonde, and Dylan, a redhead. The trio was referred to as "Charlie's Angels" which was fitting considering they worked for Charles Townsend. He definitely had to admit that female opponents sounded rather intriguing. He decided to lay low until they arrived. He walked casually to a secluded corner and took out a cigarette. He quickly lit it then took a long drag. As he exhaled and wisps of smoke swirled out of his mouth, he glanced back up and spotted three women quickly advancing in his direction_._

_I believe the agents have just found me. How clever of them_. He thought to himself as he turned and calmly began walking away, knowing better than to cause a scene amongst so many people. He paused in the doorway, took a quick drag of the cigarette then glanced back for just a moment. He saw Alex was leading the hot pursuit. He quietly went outside and pressed the red button on the wall that opened a sliding door then proceeded inside and grabbed what would appear to most to be simply a cane then went into the elevator. As he glanced up again, he saw Alex get stopped by the closing door.

Not long after he had gotten outside, he quickly crossed the street and glanced back. As expected, the angels were just behind him. He took one last drag of his cigarette then ran towards an alley. As he continued down the alley, he could hear the rapid clicking of their heels hitting the concrete behind him. When he arrived at a fence, he skillfully leapt on a box and turned in midair, pulled out his gun and shot in the direction of the angels. They just as skillfully dodged the bullets.

_Impressive_. He noted as he backed up until he felt the fence against his back. When his gun ran out of bullets, the angels emerged from where they had taken cover from the bullets and headed his way. He did a graceful sideways cartwheel and went through the gap between the fences. He couldn't help but appreciate his figure. It was quite useful in times like this. Dylan rushed the fence then angrily shook it and he watched her for just a few seconds, engaged by her anger. He was brought back to the present as the angels managed to assist Natalie over the fence. He ducked when she came at him, but she quickly turned and kicked him in the chest, sending him into the fence.

_Damn. They mean business_. He thought as he grunted and stumbled backward. Once the other two angels made it over the fence and faced him as well, he was prepared. He drew the hidden blade that was in the cane and ran straight for them. That was when the fight really got going.

After the fight had been progressing a while, Dylan was on his back, attempting to disarm him, but he backed up so her back hit the wall then tossed her off his back, snagging a bit of her hair as he did so. He took a long whiff of it and smelled hints of her shampoo. It was a fusion of mangoes and mandarin oranges. Honestly, he found it quite pleasant. The fight brought him back to the task at hand though and he expertly tucked the lock of hair away in his jacket in one split second movement and went back to action.

After he'd taken a beating from the skilled trio, he headed into the building that he had been instructed to lead them to and quickly hid himself in a secret spot he'd scouted out earlier. He quietly watched as the angels ran past him and towards the person they were intended to find: Eric Knox.

As he exited the tunnel they had entered through, Anthony pulled the lock of hair out of his jacket and took another sniff of it, enjoying the smell… _her smell_. He actually found himself somewhat looking forward to his next encounter with the angels. They were such an intriguing group, especially Dylan, though he couldn't place why...


	2. California Speedway

Anthony suited up and prepared for the race. He knew the angels would be here and he'd managed to have things arranged so he'd be the one racing for Roger Corwin and driving the Red Star. Not far off, he caught sight of the angels, in blue racer uniforms. He immediately had his attention focused on Dylan, though today, she had on a blonde wig, presumably for her cover. That however was not what distracted him. It was her top. It was so low cut that it stopped just above where her stomach began and he got a clear view of a decent amount of cleavage.

_Impressive. Looks like the she has some curves I failed to notice earlier_. Anthony summarized with interest before he walked over to his car. Roger approached him and patted him hardily on the shoulder.

"Ride 'em cowboy. Make me proud," Roger said as he turned and returned to the press, seeking more attention. Anthony nodded then turned around, spotting Natalie's face, her blue eyes widening slightly in recognition. He could distinguish her even from afar, despite the fact she had on a dark brown wig. He was good with faces and he'd taken note of all three angels' faces the previous day. He pulled out the Dylan's strand of hair then rubbed it along his face. God, he liked how it smelled, even though it had grown a little faint with the passing time by now.

He swiftly got in the car and sped towards the course. Without looking back, he knew she'd follow him. As the two cars got onto the track, he got a clear view of his pursuer. He maneuvered his way back to the pit area then exited the race track. Once he got to a bridge he jerked his car around so he was facing Natalie. After a pause, he floored the gas pedal and the angel did the same. At the last second, she turned her car which sent him off the bridge.

_Damn it_. Anthony cursed in his head as he saw the water getting closer. He hadn't planned on swimming today, but so be it. Just after the car landed in the water, Anthony removed his helmet and swam in the direction of the bridge so that when he did come up for air, Natalie, who he assumed would be looking over the edge, wouldn't see him. Thank goodness he could hold his breath for a while. When he came up, gasping for air, he was beneath the bridge's looming shadow, hidden from view. For now, the angels would assume him to be out of the way. On that thought, he remembered he'd need to get rid of Roger soon. He was no longer necessary.


	3. Eric Knox's Apartment

Anthony and Vivian came up the stairwell into Eric's apartment. Vivian seated herself in a chair while Anthony settled himself against the wall in the kitchen, opposite the living room. He leaned his head a bit when he started to hear conversation from the opposite side of the wall. Amongst the voices, he heard most clearly heard_ Dylan's_. Apparently, Vivian was correct that Eric was distracting one of the angels while the other two had henchmen sent after them. He hadn't immediately assumed that she would be the angel that was being distracted. From Vivian's tone when she had told him, he imagined that the distraction was likely sex. The thought irritated him, but he tried to ignore it.

When he walked around the corner, cigarette in hand, there she was, plain as day. As he had been at the racetrack, he was momentarily distracted by her attire. This time though, all she was wearing was a sheet; _Just a sheet_. He maintained his composure, while eyeing her and stalking across the room. Something was very alluring about her, even when she was angry. Her glare possessed the same frustration he saw before in their first fight. She definitely had a temper. Then again, so did he at times.

_That sheet leaves little to the imagination_. Anthony pondered for a moment before choosing a place to stand at the other end of the room. Not wanting to have more thoughts about her come to mind, Anthony glanced up at the ceiling taking slow drags of his cigarette to center himself. Though he wasn't paying too much attention, he picked up Eric referring to the Dylan's demeanor in bed. That annoyed him and even sparked a flicker of envy and jealousy. When he put his attention back to the scene before him, he saw Eric pointing a gun a Dylan, but oddly, he was not worried.

_She'll get out of this alive. I'm sure of it_. Anthony assured himself, maintaining his composure now that he had adjusted to the sight of Dylan and didn't get overly distracted by her. Not that it really mattered though, since no one was really paying attention to him at the moment anyhow, but he still kept his image intact nonetheless.

When Eric fired, he watched Dylan intently, waiting for her to dodge. Instead, it appeared as though she had gotten hit and went straight out the window after the bullet passed through. Her scream echoed in his ears and made a very subtle shiver run along his spine. Anthony took the last drag of his cigarette as Vivian and Eric exited, a feeling of slight disappointment starting to manifest as he followed the pair. However, he paused for just a moment and noted the piece of fabric clinging to the window and couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction. Dylan was alive.

_Well played. I'll be sure to see you again soon_. He thought contently as he finally left.


	4. Carmel, California

After a heated fight with Alex, Anthony felt chains wrap around his midsection. A quick glance at who wielded the chains revealed the lovely sight of Dylan once again. He only got to admire her for a moment, before she yanked full force and he fell to the ground alongside Vivian. The sound of the helicopter blades brought him out of his momentarily stunned state and he heard the missile approach.

_Good thing that asshole paid me up front_. Anthony thought irritably as he pulled Vivian's still unconscious body over him to use as a shield from the explosion. While the explosion sent both of them hurling down to the sands of the beach, Vivian got the full strength of the fiery blast, keeping Anthony practically unharmed. He tossed her body aside after he'd landed roughly in soft sand just by the water. He looked up and spotted the helicopter departing and knew all too well the angels would be in hot pursuit. Dusting sand off of his clothing, he reached into his jacket and grabbed a cigarette, lit it then began walking along the shore.

_Until next time_. He thought to himself as he walked away back towards the mainland.


	5. The Coal Bowl

Anthony glanced at a newspaper and noticed that a young man named Max was set to be racing at the Coal Bowl. That hardly roused his attention, but when he spotted a black and white photo, he saw it. The same necklace he had around his neck that he'd received from the orphanage. He decided that this was worth looking into.

* * *

Anthony had just finished putting on his gear in preparation to get onto his bike. He leaned down to adjust his shoe for moment and as he straightened back up, Dylan crossed his path. Those familiar fiery locks of red and orange rested in near perfection along her face on shoulders. A tantalizingly cute black star was on her left cheek, just below her eye. It was simple and small to go with her cover for her current mission, but not unnoticed by any means, especially by him. He grunted lightly under his breath, still a little irritated with himself for his _attraction_ to _her_. The irony of her being an angel drove him to wonder what must be so appealing about her to him, especially considering his line of work. He reached into a pocket for a cigarette then lit it and walked off to find something to occupy him until he needed to do his duty. He had an assassin to take care of soon.

* * *

Adrenaline rushed through Anthony's veins as he clicked the heel of his shoe against the side of his bike. With the swift motion, a small blade exposed itself from its once hidden compartment at the back of the shoe. He took a breath as he revved the engine of the dirt bike a few times and finally headed off, leaving a line of dust behind him. Every small jump built him up more and as we went off the highest jump, time seemed to slow. He was focused on his duty at hand. He spotted the would-be assassin in red attire just beginning to pull out his gun in the direction of the angels. Clearly, they were trying to stop him as well. In one fluid motion, he whipped his right leg around the side of the bike and kicked backwards so the blade would hit its target. In just as smooth a motion after the strike, he brought his leg back to the right side of the bike without much difficulty.

A faint grin crossed his face when he accomplished that simple task with ease and heard the groan of pain along with the crash of his intended target. He'd protected Max along with assisting the angels. When he came up the next jump, he saw Dylan once again. Her green eyes were ever so slightly highlighted beneath the goggles and her red hair whipped out elegantly from the bottom of the helmet like a warm, inviting flame. As she reached out to take hold of his necklace which he hadn't hidden beneath his attire, he too reached out and snatched a lock of that lovely hair of hers. He glanced up after catching hold of his small reward and realized he wouldn't clear the cement structure ahead of him. Fortunately, he'd worn the gear to help manage such an impact. As he fell to the ground after the hit, his helmet tumbled off and he stumbled up, still holding onto his prize. He pushed his jet black hair from his face, and then glanced across the way for a moment. Her gaze was already upon him. Not allowing it to distract him for long, he inhaled her signature mango mandarin scent from the lock then quickly hopped back on the nearest bike and drove off.

_Damn her for having such an effect on me_. Anthony thought with slight irritation. He noticed however that, his irritation had decreased the more he saw her. Part of him wanted her all to himself rather than just admiring her from afar, but he banished the possibility as he did time and time again when the thought surfaced. They were on opposite sides of the playing field after all.


	6. Los Angeles Theatre

Anthony had gotten word that the major crime families would be meeting tonight. That undoubtedly confirmed in his mind that he would once again get to see the angels in again. He adjusted his tie as he walked up a stairwell towards the roof of the Los Angeles Theater. He knew that something was going to happen soon and he'd want a good vantage point. He decided to stick around and see how things would play out. As he reached the top of the stairwell, he opened the door out to the roof and he spotted a telescope. He huffed slightly, not particularly interested, and went around the other side of the roof, hidden out of sight for now.

* * *

It didn't seem long before gunshots sounded as the door of the roof access was pushed open. Anthony had just lit a cigarette and tilted his head slightly when the sounds reached him, intrigued and a bit curious as well about what may be happening. Amidst the gunfire, he heard Dylan's scream and it sent a chill through him. This brought his attention to a heightened level. Time to act.

He quietly made his way up to the level where he had spotted Alex fighting. He was not even noticed during all the commotion, and when he arrived behind her, she turned and sported a look of shock on her face for a moment. He took a long drag and tossed his cigarette to the ground below. She, of course, recovered and attacked. He swiftly blocked her advances and drew his blade from his side, now looking past her to the attacker behind, and stabbed the man swiftly before skillfully withdrawing his blade. When the attacker had fallen, he and the angel exchanged a look for but a moment before they were snapped back to reality by that same scream.

Anthony turned and spotted Dylan in the clutches of a dangerous looking man. His gaze darted to her face and he could see something unmistakable in her eyes… fear. Since when did anyone on the face of earth make her have that look? He knew her to be a fearless. Clearly, this man was bad news. He'd do her a favor and get rid of him. He once again drew his weapon and rushed into action. His icy blue gaze was completely set on taking care of that menace of a man who had Dylan in his clutches. The man dodged his initial attack and when Anthony went in for another attack, the man caught the thin blade between his palms. He narrowed his gaze when his weapon was taken from him, but as the other man drew back for another attack, he kicked him swiftly and precisely in the chest, sending him off the edge of the building to his fate.

He leaned over Dylan and pulled her up then turned so they were no longer facing the edge. One of his hands found its way to her neck, while the other was still on her back, holding her up. He looked at her fiercely, his frustration breaking free from his otherwise calm composure he normally had. He could just kill her and get her out of his life forever, but that was out of the question at this point. He was too drawn to her. After all this time, it had only gotten worse.

Her breathing was rapid and likewise, so was his. He realized his hand that was on her neck had moved and was now weaving its way into her beautiful hair. Both their faces softened as the distance between them slowly decreased. Her green hues seemed to show some emotion, but Anthony couldn't place it. Before he knew it, both of them closed their eyes and their lips met. He savored her closeness and the warmth of her lips against his. He felt enveloped in her characteristic mango mandarin scent now that he was in such close proximity to her. She must use the matching body spray to go along with the shampoo. He could feel himself getting lost, giving in to what feelings he had for her, but he knew it couldn't be for long. He finally knew what it was like to kiss Dylan and he wouldn't soon forget it. He recovered from his lapse of attention and broke away from the kiss taking another lock of her hair, oblivious of the pricking sensation at the back of his head. He deeply inhaled her fabulous scent and screamed like a madman in a display of fulfillment. She gazed at him with her green eyes and shook her head slightly, confused by his actions as usual. As he calmed down and looked at her in silence, he noticed she had she had taken a small bit of his hair as well. She smiled softly at him and ran the tiny lock along her cheek and jaw bone.

Something that had never happened before welled up within Anthony. He wanted to, no, had to speak, for her. So many words could describe her, but the first word that became clear in his temporarily jumbled mind was the word _wonderful_.

"Wu… wu… wu…" He stammered slightly as he lifted his right hand to gently place it on her cheek. She smiled even more, recalling from information gathered earlier that he hadn't spoken most likely for the whole of his life and that this was a moment that needed to appreciated, as odd as the circumstances may have been. Before he could finish, Natalie's scream in combat sounded and Dylan looked away from him and then back for only a moment. She placed her hand delicately on his shoulder.

"Duty calls," Dylan said with a grin before running off to aid her fellow angel. Anthony remained in place for a moment still taken aback by all of what had transpired, but then he regained his usual composure and glanced around. He'd best be on his way. The angels could handle things without his odd bit of assistance. He spotted Dylan fighting fiercely alongside the other angels, and dipped his head slightly as a way of bidding her farewell, even though she was likely too focused to notice the gesture. He knew he'd see her again as ran to the other side of the roof and descended quickly down the fire escape that he'd noted earlier as an escape route.


	7. Dylan's Apartment

Dylan yawned and stretched out in her bed then froze when she saw a shadowed figure looming in her doorway. She leapt from her bed and quickly assumed a fighting posture, ready to teach the intruder a lesson. Rather than approaching her right away, the figure reached out and flicked her light switch, revealing Anthony dressed in his usual suit. Her mouth gaped very slightly in surprise as he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at him and oddly enough, he seemed to be happy to see her as well, even though his face didn't exactly read as a smile. He leaned forward slightly and she mimicked the movement, closing the distance between them. Just as their lips were about to meet, he stopped. Curiosity welled up within her and she looked at him questioningly. Then, out of nowhere, he licked her nose and began barking… like a puppy.

"What the hell?!" Dylan exclaimed as she tried to push him away. His barking only got louder and she finally woke up from her dream and was now face to face with Natalie and Pete's puppy, Spike. She raised a brow and picked up the puppy by the scruff then placed him on the floor.

"Thanks for ruining my dream, you little butthead," Dylan said to the puppy before straightening out the tank top and boxers she slept in then walking out to her living room and seeing Natalie grinning widely, twirling the spare key around her finger.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?!" Natalie gushed as Spike ran out of Dylan's bedroom and around her feet. Dylan rolled her eyes slightly and laughed a bit.

"Yes, he's cute alright. That doesn't mean he should be allowed to ruin my dreams," Dylan said with a false pout. Natalie gave her an apologetic look that soon turned into a curious one.

"What were you dreaming about?" Natalie asked as she bent down and picked up Spike then sat down on the couch. Dylan opened her mouth to reply, but dreams about Anthony, or the Thin Man as the other angels knew him by, weren't exactly discussable with friends.

"I can't really remember," Dylan said with a sheepish grin. Natalie raised a brow at her friend and grinned widely.

"A dream about some dreamy bad guy, I assume," Natalie said before she tossed the spare key at Dylan who quickly caught it. Dylan couldn't help but be amused by her friend's theory. It wasn't too far off the mark though.

"You know me so well, Nat," Dylan said as she sat down and scratched gently behind Spike's ears. Natalie giggled then picked up Spike and began heading towards the door.

"Well, I've got to show Spike to Alex too. Want to come with?" Natalie asked over her shoulder, pausing in front of the door. Dylan smiled, but shook her head.

"I would, but I think I'd rather take a shower and do something with my hair," Dylan said as she got up and ran her fingers through her messy hair as if to further illustrate her point. Natalie nodded once and opened the door.

"Fine by me, catch you later Dylan!" Natalie called as she closed the door. Dylan yawned then headed towards her bathroom. After she took a shower, she sprayed her body with her Mango Mandarin Body Mist. Ever since she'd gotten it along with her lotion, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner of the same scent for her birthday, she'd grown quite fond of the fragrance. As she did her hair, her thoughts flicked back to her dream.

_Why was I dreaming about Anthony? _She questioned to herself. As if to answer her thought, she recalled the kiss the two of them had shared on the roof of the Los Angeles Theater. It didn't last long, but she knew that it had meaning to it.

"Does he… have feelings for me?" Dylan asked out loud. Part of her couldn't help by be excited by this possibility. Though her friends teased her about it, she did have some sort of weak spot for bad guys. Then again… Anthony wasn't entirely bad though. He'd assisted them and was apparently the sole benefactor of the orphanage she and the other angels had visited as well. Add that into the equation and she was definitely intrigued by him to say the least. Plus, he'd tried to speak to her. She had to be important for him to even bother with something he probably hadn't done his entire life. Once her hair was done, she dressed in a low cut red top, some black jeans and her favorite boots that she had "borrowed" from Alex. She then walked back into her bedroom and opened the drawer, taking out Anthony's necklace.

_I need to find him_. Dylan thought determinedly to herself as she tucked it into her purse then went out of her door and began walking down the street.


	8. The Alleyway Encounter

Anthony woke up with a groan then stood up. He was wearing his usual sleeping attire, a simple pair of black boxer briefs. He strolled to his bathroom and peeked at himself in the mirror, ran a hand over his slightly messed up hair, then got in the shower. After he got out and got dressed in his usual suit, he decided to go into town for something to do.

As he walked down the street, he spotted a glimpse of red out of the corner of his eye. He paused and glanced over, seeing none other than Dylan walking down the street. It was rather convenient. Then again, part of the reason he stuck around in California was in hopes of seeing her again. He resisted the urge to rush over to her and instead, subtly changed directions and followed her from a distance. She continued walking down the street, every so often pausing and glancing behind her, but Anthony kept out of sight. Then, she did something odd. She turned down an alleyway. He hung back for a while, not sure about following her since it would be more difficult to follow her unnoticed, but he shrugged and eventually turned the corner. She was nowhere in sight. He raised a brow and then took out a cigarette. He searched both his pockets for his lighter, but realized he must have forgotten it. With a sigh, he removed the cigarette from his lips and tucked it back away. He sharply lifted his head and looked forward when he heard the heels of boots approaching, but calmed down when he saw who was coming towards him.

"I was hoping you would find me," Dylan said quietly as she came out of the darkness and to a stop about a foot in front of him. Anthony looked at her in silence and she held his gaze.

_She wanted me to find her?_ _But why? _Anthony questioned in his head. Dylan titled her head slightly, seeming to read the questioning look he had.

"I was wondering…" She paused for a moment, contemplating whether to ask him about the kiss or what he was going to say that night to her. She decided on the latter. "What were you going to say that night?" Dylan asked curiously. Anthony's eyes studied her for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"W-Wonderful…" Anthony managed to stutter. Dylan's green eyes went wide in surprise when he spoke. From his answer, another question came to mind.

_What did he think was wonderful in the midst of a fight? He couldn't have possibly been referring to me, had he?_ Dylan thought. Her thinking was interrupted as she felt as Anthony gently caressing her hair. Her gaze went back up to him once again and he was met with an interesting sight. Anthony was… smiling at her. It was faint, only showing slightly at the corners of his lips, but it was definitely a smile. Unable to resist, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently. Anthony's eyes widened and he looked down at her, his arms limply at his sides. After a few moments, Dylan embraced him a little more firmly, as if silently encouraging him to return the gesture. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them softly around her. Time seemed to slow for a moment before Dylan gently broke away and looked back up at him.

"Davidoff Cool Water… Great choice. It suits you," Dylan noted with a grin. Anthony raised a brow and nodded once, remembering that he had worn his usual cologne of choice today. Clearly, she enjoyed the scent and that ignited a sense of satisfaction. Dylan opened her mouth to say something again, but she paused, as if she had remembered something and reached into her purse. Anthony watched her quietly as she pulled out his necklace.

"Here, I figured I'd return it the next time I saw you," Dylan said with a smile as she opened her palm, offering the piece of jewelry to him. Anthony calmly studied her for a moment then gently took the necklace from her hand and placed it in his pocket. Dylan swirled a finger in her hair, her face thoughtful and gaze towards the ground for the moment before she looked up again.

"I was wondering about something else too…" Dylan paused for a moment, her expression a little hesitant. Anthony silently encouraged her on with a nod. "Well… about that kiss. Was there some… meaning to it?" Dylan asked in nearly a whisper. Anthony's eyes very subtly widened and he raised a brow, face blank for a moment. He quickly calmed himself then exhaled slightly before he gently placed a hand on Dylan's shoulder. She looked at him with a curious tilt of her head, a soft hopeful smile across her face. Anthony nodded once, but then looked away. He expected a negative reaction from her and oddly, didn't want to face that. Dylan raised one hand and covered Anthony's hand that had remained on her shoulder gently.

"I'm glad it did," Dylan said softly. Anthony hardly hid the surprise in his expression as he looked back at Dylan. Dylan giggled softly and touched his cheek with her opposite hand. Anthony covered it gently with his own hand in response. They stood there silently looking at one another. Finally Dylan broke the silence by clearing her throat and gently dropped both of her hands. Anthony didn't protest and looked at her expectantly.

"I also wanted to… thank you. For saving me from… Seamus," Dylan said quietly as if the mention of the name scared her a little. Anthony tensed slightly and realized that had to be the name of that man he'd killed. The man that had made her look so fearful.

A rush of protectiveness surprised him for a moment, but he tried not to show it. He exhaled calmly then placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted it so he could look at her. She managed a small smile for him, but got interrupted by a phone call. She looked at him apologetically, and reached into her purse then glanced at the caller ID. When she looked back up she placed her hand on Anthony's chest and sighed softly.

"I wish I could stay, but duty calls. Maybe… I'll see you later?" Dylan said with a tilt of her head. Anthony offered her another small smile and nodded once. She smiled brightly before she answered the still ringing phone.

"On my way," Dylan answered before she headed off, waving once as she turned away. Anthony watched her go and slowly walked back toward his hotel. As he walked he thought things out. He was sure of a four things. One, that Dylan was glad that the kiss they shared meant something. Two, she didn't at all seem bothered by that fact. Three, she wanted to see him again. And four, he was glad he had stayed in California and definitely wanted to see her again too.


	9. From the Beach to the Hotel

About a week had passed since Anthony's encounter with Dylan and it was all that he could think about. Without a current job to do for anyone, his free time was maddening. He lay in bed and sighed softly as he stared at the ceiling.

_What if she changed her mind? Maybe she realized she wants nothing to do with me. _Anthony grunted in frustration as more negative thoughts popped into his mind. She would probably be better off without him, but he wanted her more and more with each passing day. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He raised a brow curiously and glanced at the clock he had beside the bed. It was nearly midnight. Who would be at his door this late? He got up from the bed and began to walk toward the door, but paused for a moment. All he was wearing was his boxers. He went to his closet and grabbed a short black robe he had and put it on before he continued toward the door. He peeked through the door's peephole, but whoever had knocked was either not there or was out of view. He opened the door and was surprised to see Dylan standing just to the right of the door with a grin on her face. He blinked in surprise, not sure if he was really seeing her. Dylan giggled and looked him over. Anthony looked her over as well. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that fit her perfectly and extenuated every curve. His admiration was short-lived as he was interrupted by the sensation of his skin being touched. He glanced down and saw that Dylan was gently stroking the part of chest that wasn't covered by the robe. He did his best to remain calm and waited to see where she might be heading with her actions. To his surprise, Dylan gently pushed him back through the doorway and stepped inside. She closed the door behind them and smiled mischievously. Anthony reached for her, but Dylan continued to push him backward until Anthony's back met a wall. Dylan skillfully untied his robe and placed her hands on either side of Anthony's torso. Anthony gasped softly and closed his eyes as Dylan leaned forward and kissed him on his chest.

And then, it happened. His alarm went off. His eyes snapped open and he was back on his bed again. He groaned in frustration and looked at the clock. It was 8am. Why did he set his alarm that early? After thinking about it for a moment, he remembered that yesterday he'd spotted a nice looking coffee shop nearby to his hotel and wanted to check it out. He was hardly in the mood for coffee at the moment now though. He sighed and lay back down on his bed recalling the dream. How he wished it was reality. Even though it wasn't, it definitely had a real affect on him. It looked like it was time for a cold shower.

* * *

After Anthony had showered and gotten dressed, he decided he'd go for a walk. Coffee was no longer of interest at this point, so he'd find something else to do. As soon as he walked out the door and closed it though, he spotted a folded note taped to his door. He took it off the door then unfolded it to see what it said. Written on the paper in neat handwriting the note said: "_Sorry it took me a while to find you. Meet me at Santa Monica Beach tonight at 10pm. –Dylan"_. Anthony blinked in surprise. Not only had Dylan found him, but she really did want to see him again. He couldn't help but smile just a bit. He was certainly looking forward to tonight.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by as a boring blur for Anthony. He was only focused on seeing Dylan again. When it was finally 10pm, he was waiting patiently at the entrance of the beach. He was not left waiting for long though. He glanced up as Dylan came walking his way in flip flops and a long red sleeveless flowing dress. She smiled brightly as she approached him.

"Hello again. Glad you could make it," Dylan said as she stopped in front of him. Anthony nodded once and took in her attire. He was a bit overdressed by comparison even though he had decided on not wearing a suit this time. He had picked out a pair of black jeans and a white long sleeve button up shirt along with black leather Sperry shoes. Dylan seemed to approve though. Anthony raised a brow as he observed her looking him over with a grin.

"Even dressed down, you look great," Dylan complimented as she turned and walked toward the beach. Anthony followed after her and took up walking at her side. The pair walked along the shoreline together in silence for a moment. It was surprising that they hadn't run into other people, but both of them enjoyed the solitude. Dylan stopped then faced Anthony.

"I'm guessing you're curious why I asked you to meet me here, right?" Dylan questioned with a tilt of her head. Anthony nodded once. Dylan smiled softly.

"Well, I've been thinking about you lately. Well, more specifically, us. I feel like there's something here and I was hoping to get confirmation on what you think about this…" Dylan trailed off and glanced out at the water. Anthony gently held her chin and turned her face toward him. He raised a brow when he got a glance of Dylan blushing in the moonlight. Anthony offered a small slight smile which only seemed to make Dylan blush more.

"B-beautiful," Anthony whispered. Dylan's eyes widened and she smiled brightly. He was speaking to her again and it was yet another compliment. She knew that he definitely had feelings for her. They couldn't necessarily be a normal couple anytime too soon considering many things, but the possibly for something to come out of this seemed to be there. Dylan wrapped her arms gently over Anthony's shoulders and gently pulled his head down a little. Anthony didn't protest and closed the distance between them. This kiss was different from their first. Both Dylan and Anthony were gentle. This wasn't a crazed heat of the moment kiss like before, but instead a soft, slow kiss. Both of them sighed contently into the kiss before they slowly broke apart.

"Want to head back to the entrance? It's a little colder than I thought it would be," Dylan admitted as she rubbed her bare arms. Anthony raised a brow slightly.

_Dylan's cold. I can fix that. I'm wearing an undershirt anyway._ Anthony thought as he began to unbutton his shirt. Dylan blushed slightly and attempted to not stare, but she had no intention of stopping him. After he'd taken his shirt off, Anthony draped it over Dylan's shoulders. She smiled happily and put her arms through both sleeves.

"Thank you. That's…" Dylan stopped mid-sentence as she got a better look at Anthony's undershirt. It wasn't just a plain wife beater; it was a fitted muscle undershirt. And despite how lean Anthony was, he had visible toned muscle. Considering the full moon tonight, Dylan was able to get a decent view of this. Anthony smiled softly.

_She seems to like what she sees. Look like I'm not the only one who is can be at a loss for words. _Anthony summarized to himself before he offered his arm to her. Dylan grinned slightly and looped her arms in his and the two of them walked to her car. When the pair got there, Dylan looked at Anthony questioningly.

"I didn't see other cars in the immediate area… Did you take a taxi here or something?" Dylan asked. Anthony nodded once. Dylan giggled softly.

"Guess I'll have to give you a ride back. Hop in," Dylan offered. Anthony raised a brow with curiosity but got in the car. The twenty minute drive back to his hotel was over far too soon. Anthony sighed softly as he got out of the car. Dylan was out of her car in an instant and went to Anthony's side.

"Mind if I come in for a bit? I don't want to head home just yet. Plus, I still have this," Dylan said as she pointed to Anthony's shirt. Anthony couldn't help but give her a small smile and nod. The two walked through the doorway then got in the elevator to Anthony's floor. Once they got inside of his hotel room, the pair sat down together on his couch in small his living room. Dylan glanced around wide eyed.

"Wow. This is a deluxe room? The L.A. Hyatt isn't messing around. This room kicks my place's ass," Dylan said with admiration. Her attention turned to the widescreen TV and she grinned.

"Hey can we watch a movie?" Dylan asked excitedly. Anthony nodded once then got the remote and turned on the TV and hit the On Demand button. He then handed the remote over to Dylan. Dylan smiled happily.

"I get to pick? Awesome!" Dylan exclaimed as she rapidly began clicking through the selections. It wasn't long before she seemed to find something. She glanced at Anthony with a grin. "An action movie work for you?" Dylan asked with a grin. Anthony nodded once and Dylan pushed the select button. It was barely halfway through the movie and Dylan was asleep. Anthony noticed this as soon as Dylan's head went from his shoulder to his lap. He smiled softly and stroked her hair then got up slowly. He then picked her up and carried her to the king size bed had. He placed her down and then put the cover over her before he went back into the living room. He stripped down to his boxers then lay down on the couch. He pulled the throw blanket that was resting on one end over him then went to sleep.

* * *

Dylan groaned as she sat up and looked around. She was alone, in a bed. It wasn't her bed either. It was Anthony's. Where was he though? She got out of the bed then walked into the living room and saw Anthony sleeping quietly on the couch.

"Sleeping on the couch alone while I'm in the bed alone too? Not on my watch," Dylan said quietly with a mischievous grin. She quietly lay down beside Anthony and rested her head on his chest then settled against him. Anthony opened his eyes and glanced at Dylan. Her eyes were closed and she didn't look back up at him even though he was certain she hadn't gone to sleep that soon. Anthony smiled softly then put the blanket over both of them.

_Looks like you're mine for tonight, my special angel. _Anthony thought happily as he kissed the top of Dylan's head and took in her signature scent that he knew he could never get tired of. He then gently draped one arm over Dylan and could feel her smile against his chest as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
